S1E1 -- Starting Over
by Coco50Nitty
Summary: Erik Grand AKA "OG Hustlez" is a gang member in the "Las Santo's Mafia" or LSM for short... After waking up to a fire in his apartment, he is left with nothing to his name but 350 and his Blista Compact... Now he has to start over and do what it takes to get his life back together. Money is Power in a Gang, and this gang isn't any different. Season 1, Episode 1: Starting Over
1. Prologue

****Author's Note: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas took place in the mid 90's (say 1994 -1996)... Grand Theft Auto: IV took place in 2005 - 2008.**

 **This series is a spinoff of San Andreas and Liberty City (From GTA IV) in the year 2006...**  
 **I hope you enjoy. ***

 ****NOTE: If you are finding it hard to imagine this story, please visit my website, with a map and pictures to go along with this story:**

 **view/northstar-books/fanfiction/grand-theft-auto-reality-2006**

Prologue

In the mid 1990's, San Andreas experienced a gang war between "The Ballas" and "Grove Street Families"... As the war escalated, other gangs in San Andreas got involved. In the year 2000, the gang war had become less of a threat and the gangs took back each of their hood, holding onto the land as much as possible without it escalating again.

In the year 2002, two major new gangs were formed in Las Santos. The "Las Santos Mafia" or LSM for short. And the 32nd Ghost Tribe... The rival gang of LSM. LSM was formed in the Ballas hood and after earning their respect, the Ballas let them have Jefferson as the first territory of LSM... For a price, they had to pay 10% on drugs sales and gun sales.

The 32nd Ghost Tribe entered Las Santos by boat through the ocean dockyard in 2002 and stole some of the Willowfield property from the Ballas. The 32nd Ghost Tribe was ruthless... Nothing would stop them when they had made up their mind.

Grove Street Families and The Ballas tried to stay out of the beef, but The Ballas had to win back their land, but since the gang war, it was unclear if they had enough fire power for that. GSF was doing well, and didn't want any involvement of the gang war.

In the year 2006, both the 32nd Ghost Tribe and the Las Santos Mafia were growing strong and the war was just about to start. This is the story of the Las Santos Mafia and their struggles.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erik Grand AKA "OG Hustlez" woke up to the sound of a fire alarm beeping in his 2nd floor apartment... He was half asleep listening to the fire alarm when the urgent sounds of his neighbors screaming woke him up fully.

Climbing out of his bed, he through on a pair of clothes and looked around the room. There seemed to be a lot of smoke coming from the entrance of his apartment, but at the moment, he couldn't tell if the fire was a threat.

Walking out into his living room which was in view of the apartment door, he saw flames engulfing the entrance and spreading through the living room and kitchen.

There was no way in that direction, and he knew it wouldn't be long before the smoke or the fire killed him. As the adrenaline rushed through his veins, he made his way back into his room and briefly thought about grabbing some of his possessions. The sound of one of the walls collapsing snapped him away from his previous intentions and he hurried his way to the window and opened it. Looking down, he saw that a jump from the second story window was possible, he just had to land the right way. It was time... Looking back at his room with all of his possessions in it, he shook off the feeling of how much he lost and jumped out the window.

"Ooof", Erik grunted as he landed on the grassy area below his apartment.

He had no idea what started the fire, but he knew he shouldn't be here to find out by the authorities... He had a low profile and was probably wanted by the police. Reaching into his pocket, he felt his wallet along with a pack of cigarettes and his car keys.

Making his way around the building, he heard the sirens of firefighters and authorities coming. Reaching his 2002 red Blista Compact, he entered the car, started it up, and drove away...

Erik was 25 years old and had spent most of his adult life collecting everything he felt he needed to live a happy life... Now, in one night he had been brought down to owning a wallet with $350 in it, a pack of cigarettes and his car... He would have to put in work for his gang to make the money back. But for now he had to find a place to sleep.

* * *

Jefferson's Motel was a couple blocks away from his previous apartment, and it was still in the gang territory of Las Santos Mafia. Erik felt safe knowing that he was still living in the LSM gang territory; it was the safest place to live for a thug like him. Pulling his Blista Compact into the parking lot of Jefferson's Motel, he entered the building and was greeted by the building manager.

"Hi there, I guess you're looking for a room." The manager stated.

"Yeah, is there one available?", Erik asked, he was dressed in dirty blue baggy jeans and a red polo... In this area it was obvious that his red shirt was for more than just looks... They knew he was a gang member, but in an old motel like this, who cared.

"We have a couple of rooms available, there's a couple nice rooms on the 3rd floor for $475 a month, or you can take a room with a little less quality on the ground floor for $300 a month." The motel manager explained.

Erik knew that the difference between the $475 rooms and the $300 rooms were different in a lot of ways... $300 would buy you a roof over your head, but you'd be sharing it with roaches, mice and shady neighbors, shady didn't bother him, and seeing as how he was down to $350 he decided to go with the $300 room.

After paying for the $300 room, he received a key to room 127 and made his way to his new, hopefully temporary room. After unlocking his door, he stepped into his room.

In the main room he had a double bed dressed in old sheets from the previous renter, a side table with a lamp on it. And the common things you'd expect in an old motel. The room had a dresser with an old 18" TV on it. Besides that the rest of the room consisted of common litter.

Compared to the other room, the bathroom seemed to be pretty clean, although Erik would never consider actually taking a bath in it. Taking a look at the kitchen, he had everything he needed to get by, opening the mini fridge, he was thankful there was no rotted food in it, and was surprised to see 3 unopened beer bottles in it, now wasn't the time for drinking though.

Making his way back to the main room, he decided to catch up on his sleep... He'd have to explain to his crew what happened in the morning and put in some work, after all, he only had $50 to his name, and it wouldn't get him far.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, he awoke at 10:17AM... Getting out of bed for the second time in the last 24 hours, he couldn't help but feeling sorry for himself for how much he had lost... If he had only thought about grabbing his stash under the bed during the fire, he might have been able to have saved $30,000 of unmarked bills. His adrenaline rush had made him feel as if he didn't have the time to save anything.

Reaching into his pocket, Erik Grand pulled out his phone and called "Red Dragon" AKA Dustin Stone.

"Yo, what's up OG Hustlez?" Red Dragon said, answering the call.

"Not much... well, actually, a lot of shit, my apartment building burned down last night, I'm staying in Jefferson's Motel", Erik answered.

"Shit, for real... Damn, that's bad bro." Red Dragon replied.

"Yeah, money's tight, I accidentally left my stash in the building, all I have is $50. I was wondering if there was any work that needs to be done?"

"Shit... I don't know, we could hit up a store for some cash. Nothing really serious going on right now. "8 Ball" might be able to supply you with some weed to help you out."

"Alright, I'll think more about the robbery, for now, just let 8 Ball know I'm looking for a way to make money."

"Alright bro, I'll let him know." Red Dragon replied as they ended the call.

Reaching into his pocket, Erik lit a cigarette and began pacing around the room. It would take a couple of days to sell an ounce of weed, and it would take 15 minutes to rob a store... There was one more way to make money though. Erik knew a guy that bought stolen vehicles for 25% of what they were worth... He would try there first.

Leaving the motel, he decided he'd leave his car behind since he would be stealing a car, and caught a taxi. He was planning on going to East Beach in hopes of finding a nice car worth $18,000 before trading it in, but his money situation wouldn't be able to get him that far. Thinking of some of the areas nearby, he decided to go to an apartment complex in Idlewood.

As he arrived at the complex, he realized he picked the wrong place for the job... There were construction workers working on the roads, and it would be a risky job, but the cab cost $28 and he had to do something to make his money back.

Walking around the apartment complex, he made his way to the quieter area of the building, there were 3 Ballas smoking a joint behind the building, and although they were in two different gangs, LSM had a good relationship with the Ballas.

Walking past the Ballas, he nodded his head, then made his way to the parking lot. Looking around at the area, he spotted a 1998 black Vincent. Keeping his eyes on the traffic around the area, he made his way towards the car. At first he attempted to open the door, but the car was locked... Focused on the job, he put his hand in his sleeve and smashed in the driver's side window.

The broken window in the daytime was bound to attract a lot of heat, and as he began hotwiring the car, a young blond noticed him and quickly pulled out her phone... The law had made a bigger impact in the city since 1994 and it was becoming more and more difficult to get away with a crime. Moments later, he successfully hotwired the car and began driving out of the parking lot... He knew the young blond had already called the cops so he had to get out of the area as soon as possible.

Erik felt the right role in a situation like this was to drive slow and follow the rules of the road to avoid suspicion... The police were on their way, but he still followed that rule.

Driving past the construction workers, he began driving back towards Glen Park. His connection would need some heads up on the stolen car, but he usually operated using a secure lockup he rented in Downtown Las Santos.

Driving towards the hospital near Glen Park, he pulled into the Skate Park. In this area, the skateboarders and BMXers wouldn't pay any attention to him, and the police rarely came here to investigate.

Calling Jason Grell AKA "Choppa", he explained his situation and informed him of the car he had stolen.

"So you got a 1998 Vincent?" Choppa asked.

"Yeah, I think it's worth a fair dollar." Erik replied.

"Is it damaged?"

"The driver's window is smashed and it's been hotwired, but besides that it's in perfect shape." Erik explained.

"Alright, bring it to my lockup, I'll be there waiting for you, if you attract any heat stay away." Choppa insisted as they hung up the phone.

* * *

After waiting 2 hours for the heat to die down at the skate park, Erik texted Choppa explaining he was on his way. The drive from the skate park to the secure lockup was quick; he was only five minutes away. As he arrived at Choppa's lockup he parked the car and got out.

"OG Hustlez! Bringing me another car... This one looks nice son!" Choppa said, as Erik met up with him.

Choppa was a heavyset white male that had muscle and respect. He wore a 24k gold chain on his neck that no one in their right mind would ever dare to take off his neck.

"It is a good car, how much do you think its worth?" Erik asked.

"Well, let's see... It's in good shape... Worth $7,000 off the lot... Damage to the window and ignition... Plus street pay... I can give you $1200 for it. How's that sound?" Choppa asked.

"That's good enough for me; I'll have to owe you sometime for getting me on my feet." Erik replied.

"Don't worry about it brother, we're all making money here." Choppa said, as he handed Erik $1,200 in $20 bills.

"I have to get going; I'll talk to you later." Erik responded as he began walking away.

The walk back to Jefferson's Motel was about a half hour walk, Erik didn't want to walk that far with the money he had on him, but didn't think getting a cab too close to the lockup was a good idea. Instead he decided to make his way over to Glen Park and call a cab from there.

The previous night had left him with nothing, today he had managed to make enough to get back on his feet. Before the job he had $22 left to his name. Now he had a stack of $1,222 in his name. It was a proud feeling to make this money back, tonight looked like a celebration night. Maybe he'd drink the 3 beers in the mini fridge. Tomorrow he'd go to the suburbs in Jefferson to see his homies, and see what kind of work was available. Tonight he'd celebrate to getting back up after falling down...

**Authors Note: This is the first story in the series explaining the life and crime of Erik Grand's life... In future stories you will read more about the life as a gang member, and the struggles of Las Santos Mafia... **

I Hope you enjoyed reading this story, and please leave feedback.


End file.
